More than you know
by xXx Mizuki xXx
Summary: Part One of: Sora's Secrets. Little Sora just wants to grow up and be whisked away by his hero. But first he has to face another day in hell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Tears for Fears

Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

xXx

Sora knew it was going to be a bad day. He'd left his watch at home that morning and he always had a bad day when he forgot his watch. It was too late to go back and get it or he'd miss the bus... speaking of which...

"Oh shit." Groaned Sora. The bus was already coming down the hill and he was on the wrong side of the road. The bus was almost at the stop and Sora was panicking. "For god's sake it's a sodding road, just cross already!" He muttered to himself. But he couldn't. The cars were driving too fast and there were too many of them. He heard his friends screaming his name from the top deck. "I'm TRYING!" Thought Sora crossly. A car stopped to let him over and he legged it just as the bus started to crawl away. The yells grew louder and Sora ran faster. "Come on! He must have seen me? Why are all bus drivers wankers?" At that moment the bus stopped to let him on. Sora was worried - had the bus driver heard him? But he was just thinking it wasn't he? But his worrying stopped when he reached the top deck.

"There he is!" Yelled Tidus, Sora's best friend, slapping him on the back.

"Ow!" Cried Sora. "You know you didn't have to yell at me down there, I was kind of trying to concentrate!" But as soon as he'd said it, Sora wished he had just kept his mouth shut. Everyone gave him weird looks and started whispering. He had gone from hero to zero in the space of about three seconds. Why did he always have to do that? Take his grief out on other people - especially his friends! Sora sat alone and in silence for the rest of the bus journey.

The bus jerked to a halt outside the main entrance. Sora tripped over the step on his way out. He stared at his shoes, but not before seeing Yuffie - his out-of-his-league crush making out with her hot boyfriend Leon. Sora spent the next ten minutes moaning to himself about all the things Leon had which he didn't. There were a lot.

"Hey Sora!" Sora heard the familiar call of his best friend from behind him. "You O.K man?" That was the amazing thing about Tidas. Even when Sora had been moody, Tidus still forgave him as he knew when there was something wrong.

"Yeh," Sora replied, "It's nothing." He then went to the toilets. To cry.

Sora didn't know why he was always so sad. He thought himself selfish and ungrateful... maybe he was? But one thing was for sure, Sora didn't like who he was, what he did or... even life in general. He wanted to be whisked away by his keyblade master idol... Riku. But Riku would never know little Sora existed. So Sora just cried in the toilets. Same as yesterday. Same as tomorrow. Things would never change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Welcome to my life

DINGDINGDINGDINGDING" Sora's head rattled with the start-of-lessons-bell. He pulled out his timetable and found Monday week two...he groaned as he found the lesson. Combat Class. He found it hard enough as it was, but there was a hot new teacher which made it even more difficult. Cloud was another reason Sora wanted to stay at home today. He didn't want to fancy him... but... he was so... Sora stopped his train of thought before it had the chance to escalate into a full-blown fantasy.

"He's a teacher!" He told himself; but a little too loudly. At that very moment, Cloud was walking right past. After Sora's outburst, his pace seemed to quicken.

Nothing improved during the lesson. In fact, things got worse...

"So who wants to go first?" Clouds words brought nothing but silence from the students. Combat Class was like P.E. but just one sport. It wasn't as exiting or interesting as Duelling Class or Keyblade Class, and it was therefore nowhere near as popular. Cloud hated his job, yet he couldn't get promoted as the role of duelling class teacher was taken by none other than Sepiroth - Cloud's... close personal friend.

Sora only realised he'd been daydreaming after being nudged in the ribs by Tidus.

"Dude what's up with you? Cloud asked you a question! Stop staring at him!" It was only then that Sora remembered where he was staring. And it wasn't at Cloud's face.

"Shit." He said aloud.

"No I'm afraid that's not the right answer," Sora was confused. Had Cloud asked him a question?

"He must think I'm sooo stupid." Sora groaned.

For the rest of the lesson, Sora kept his eyes as away from Cloud as possible. After the class had finished, Tidus took Sora to one side.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Tidus looked confused and concerned.

"I wasn't d-d-doing anything..." Stuttered Sora. He looked at the floor until Tidus pulled him back up forcefully. "HEY! What did you do that for?"

"Look, Sora... I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't be! I wasn't doing anything!"

"You were staring at his dick! The whole fucking class saw you!"

"Look Tidus just piss off and leave me alone!" Tidus grabbed him.

"Sora... are you gay?"

"FUCK OFF!" Sora punched Tidus' arm and ran off, leaving Tidus alone, and even more confused.

In the toilets again. Sora had once again, taken his rage out on his best friend. He couldn't imagine life without Tidus. He wouldn't be able to go one knowing that he had driven the only other person who cared about him, away completely. He couldn't go back to the common room and apologize; everyone would be calling him 'Gay Boy' or 'Cloud Lover'.

"Fuck, I HATE MY LIFE!" Sora thought. There was no escape. But then he had an idea.

xXx

I'd like to take this opportunity to thank 'kingdomhearts222' and 'Mayalen' for their encouraging reviews! Thanks guys:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Deepest regrets

Behind him, sora could feel a cool breeze.

"Mmmm... what I'd give just to be out there." Sora fantasized the lush green grass and cool breeze. He daydreamed rolling around in the forest... with Riku.

"NO!" He screamed, sure that he would have been heard. Then he decided. He wasn't going to be a wuss this time. He wasn't just going to go back to class like a good little boy. He sucked at keyblade class anyway... though he wished he didn't. He wished he could master the keyblade with confidence rather than just being... the assistant. But now was no time for wishing. Now was the time for action. Sora climbed awkwardly onto the toilet and heaved himself through the window. Luckily he was small, so he just managed to get through. He rolled over onto the grass smiling. At least he was free from the torture of classes. He'd catch a bus to the park and just sunbathe all day. Bliss.

The park was empty.

"Good." He thought. At least there would be no-one to ask him why he wasn't at school. He lay on his back, looking at the clouds. Seeing all the different shapes they made. He was at peace. And for the first time in he didn't know how long, he was happy. But he knew it couldn't last forever.

When he got home everything was normal. Mum and Sara were watching T.V. and Dad was working. Sora went straight up to his room. No-one noticed. Why would they? They never do. He pulled open his top draw and fished under his diary to find pictures of his fantasy. Riku. Sora's mind drifted back to what Tidas had asked him earlier...

"Sora... are you gay?" Sora knew that he was. It wasn't a big deal. He liked girls too... Yuffie for instance. He really liked Yuffie. The way she sang made him feel so...tingly. But he didn't like her as much as Riku. No. Riku was his fantasy. His dream. His life. It was true, all Sora ever thought about was Riku. Mostly fantasizing but then about how Riku would never know that little Sora existed. He knew he was overreacting. Riku was just a guy. Why get so emotional and waste your life for a guy? But Sora couldn't stop. It was an obsession beyond all others.

Sora still deeply regretted the day four years ago, when the Keyblade Master tryouts were on, and there was a space to be Riku's duelling partner. He desperately wanted to enter, but every time he told his mum about it she just told him he wasn't good enough, or she'd change the subject. So Sora never got round to it. But there were no words to describe the deep regret permanently placed upon Sora's young heart. It was tearing him apart.

But now, Kairi was Riku's partner. And Sora just knew they'd get together. Kairi was beautiful, talented; popular... the list went on. And then of course the fact Kairi was a GIRL! And Riku was STRAIGHT! Well... at least that's what Sora assumed. But that didn't stop him dreaming of romantic rendezvous under the moonlight. In secret gardens... on peaceful beaches... driving to see mountains. There wasn't a fantasy that Sora hadn't fantasized. They consumed him. They made him feel better though. Because, for hours on end, he could live in a world which was fair. A world where he was happy, truly happy. Isn't that what we all want? To just be happy. Some of us are. But Sora wasn't.

Sora picked up his guitar and sat on his bed. He began strumming out the tune to his favourite song. Hallelujah. Yuffie sang it. It was the first song he heard her sing. And the last. He never got to hear it again. It was so beautiful though, it sent shivers down his spine. He wished he could write songs like that.

He went downstairs and turned on the computer. He went onto his online diary.

_I'm weird today. I didn't talk. I'm talking now. But only because I'm tired. I'm sad, but i always am so what does it matter and who gives a shit? Only one person. I won't kid myself. No-one else should. They just think i'm sad over another stupid girl...or probably guy now coz everyone thinks i'm gay. It's not that. It's much worse. No-one can know. I don't care if this is going to be posted on the internet. Because the thing is no-one will believe me anyway. They will just think it's some new ploy for attention.. I got angry alot today. Then i felt bad so i cried all through break. pathetic. i planned a note in my head. it made me more sad. i'm sorry Wakka for bringing you down i'm sorry Selphie for not smiling and for not talking to you today. i'm sorry everyone for getting mad. i'm really sorry though, to Tidus. you did nothing wrong yet i took my stupid depression out on you...this doesn't make anything better. i still did it. it wasn't me though._

He pressed the 'publish entry' button and turned off the machine. It was the cowardly thing to do. Apologizing over the internet.

"Sora! Tea's ready!" Sora plodded into the kitchen to find Sara already eating. He sat down opposite her and started eating. They never talked anymore. Probably because Sora never felt much like talking. In silence he was at peace. In a world with his love. In a world of innocence...or not, thought Sora, smirking slightly.

"What are you smiling at?" Asked his sister.

"Oh," Sora thought... "Just nothing..." Sara gave him a weird look before returning to her food. And once more, Sora let himself drift of into his own fantasy world...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Peace of mind

_I understand about indecision,_

_I don't care about get behind,_

_People livin' in competition,_

_All I want is to have my peace of mind._

_(Boston - Peace of mind)_

Sora sang along to one of his favourites. This was nice. This was O.K. He was in his own world and that's how he liked it. Cut off. Alone. He really didn't mind. Though sometimes he needed to talk to someone. Then he called Tidus. But only when things got really bad.

He was early at the bus stop today - after yesterday's near miss it seemed wise. The sweet sound of music rang in his ears. The bus appeared at the top of the hill and Sora got his money ready. He paid the driver and walked up the stairs, praying that Tidus wouldn't ignore him. He reached the top and immediately heard his name.

"Sora! Over here man!" Sora's heart swelled. Thank god! He still had his friend! He went to sit next to Tidus, who immediately told him, "I called you like a million times but you were engaged!"

"Oh, that must have been my Mum! Sorry!"

"No! Don't be sorry! I was really worried about you! I'm sorry I gave you the Spanish inquisition yesterday."

"It's O.K. Tidus. I was out of order... not myself. Thank you so much for not hating me." Tidus looked away, embarrassed. "Tidus? Seriously!"

"Yeah I know man! You're my best friend ever! I could never hate you!" And finally Sora knew this would be a good day. Besides... he had remembered his watch this morning!

The first few lessons were O.K, apart from the occasional 'Gay Boy' and 'Cloud Lover' references. Sora thought he might just make it through the day. Plus there was the constant good feeling as tomorrow was Saturday.

"You still on for Monday?" Monday would be Sora's first day of Tidus' club. It wasn't Tidus' actual club... Tidus just went there. And he thought Sora should go to improve his confidence.

"Yeah, can't wait!" Sora replied. But in his head he was thinking.

"Fuck I'm so gonna make a complete prat out of myself... I'm probably gonna end up fancying someone or something... and then not saying anything...or saying something stupid..." But this was Sora's reaction to most things, so he thought nothing of it.

He was walking to Chocobo Language Class when he saw her. She'd cut her hair since yesterday... it was flowing beautifully in the breeze. Sora was mesmerized by Yuffie's beauty until... CRASH! Sora came hurtling back to earth at the site of Leon coming towards her. Sora couldn't look away in time.

"Hey gorgeous! You still thinking about last night coz I sure as hell can't forget it!" Leon's words and Yuffie's...enthusiastic response were enough to make Sora scream then and there, but instead he kept walking, pretending not to notice the practically-a-porno-display behind him. The lesson was only marginally better. There was just a boring test, during which Sora and Tidus conversed with each other about depressing life was. They did that a lot. But only because they had no-one else to talk to about it.

Walking home, Sora's mind whirled into another fantasy... this time he was back at school, only where Leon had been, Sora was. He imagined the soft brush of Yuffie's lips and the gentle touch of her hands against him.

"SORA!" Sora heard his dad calling him from inside. "Something came for you in the post today!" Sora's heart skipped a beat. The last time he had received something in the post it was from Dana Scatt, and that had NOT gone down well with his mother. "Guess what it is Sora! Go on!" Sora's dad always made him guess. But this time Sora did not know the answer.

"Um... did I win something?" He guessed slowly.

"Sort of!" His dad finally gave in. "You got the audition!" Sora had almost forgotten about the demo CD he had sent in for that festival. "Well? Aren't you exited? You're mother and I have been very exited! We couldn't wait until you got home!" Sora tried to be exited, he really did. But he couldn't be. His parents were so exited; they would be so disappointed when he didn't pass the audition.

"Won't it be great? Playing to all those people?"

"Dad, just promise me that you and mum wont get your hopes up too much O.K? I just don't want you to be disappointed." The look on Sora's dad's face could have crushed him. He said nothing and walked away.

"Taxes due: Pay half of your salary."

"HAHAHAHA! YES YES!" Cried Sara, who was losing badly at this point.

"It's not good to revel in others' misery you know!" Replied Sora.

"You're not miserable!" Sara retorted, "You've got your own bank over there! You get your salary delivered in armoured trucks!"

"You know what I mean!" Sora was pissed off. Sara was stupid enough to think that winning a stupid game would stop him from being miserable. She was so immature; he hated playing games with her. If she lost she cried and then Mum told him off. If she won she gloated for an hour, Sora told her to piss off, and Mum still told him off.

"Sto-o-o-o-op!" Sang Sara. "You're getting married! Pick up a peg!" Sora hated this game. He picked up a blue peg and went to put it in the car,

"Erm... Sora. You picked the wrong peg. Blue for boy remember..." Sora looked at the peg. It took him a whole ten seconds to realize what was wrong.

"Oh yeah! Blue for boys I forgot." Sora exchanged the blue peg for a pink one, trying not to blush. He had assumed it would be Riku he was marrying.

After the game, he decided to watch 'Keyblade Masters'. Unfortunately Sara was adamant on watching it with him. Sora prayed she'd get bored before his 'favourite' part came on. But she didn't. The music started and Riku was about to come into the arena. Sora was already feeling that familiar feeling of arousal.

"Sara!" Sara turned around which was not the effect Sora was hoping for.

"Sora what's up? You look weird... are you hot? You're sweating..."

"Sara can you just go please!"

"Why? I didn't do anything!"

"JUST PISS OFF O.K!" Sora knew he'd get it for that later but right now there were more important things.

"Bastard," Sara spat before finally leaving. She'd get away with that. Mum would probably say 'She's too young to understand what it means' or 'Well it's only through your terrible example Sora!' But he didn't care anymore. He rewound the DVD to the start of the battle. Riku struck the first blow, with accompanying noises that made Sora feel so, so good! Before this feeling evolved too much, his mum yelled up the stairs.

"Shit!" Sara must have told her about the swearing thing. She always picked the worst fucking moments! Sora went downstairs, preparing for the wrath of his mother.

xXx

Thanks IceDragon3 for the grammar tip! My Laptop doesn't have a spell-check so I'll have to proofread more carefully! And as for the depression thing... you'll have to wait and see!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Darkest Secrets

Sora couldn't sleep that night. And he knew why. He was always tired - everyone knew this and just assumed that Sora was the kind of person that needed more sleep. At least this is what he told them. But nobody knew the real reason. The real reason why he lay awake at night crying and spent the day being depressed. It wasn't for imagining Riku - though that also kept him awake; but it was because of his darkest secret that had haunted him for eight years. This wasn't the only reason he was depressed - most of the time he never even thought about his secret. Depression was just his way of coping with what he perceived to being inadequate. But when he was alone... he could not help but regret and cry for his worst mistake. It had been haunting him more recently, though he didn't know why. Tidus said that when the moon was in its fourth quarter, depression was more common. Tidus was probably right. He knew these things. And Sora admired him for that, even if Tidus saw it as a burden, Sora saw him as a man of wisdom. Someone you could go to if there was an answer you needed to know, or a problem you needed to solve. Tidus would always know a sensible answer. That was really was cleverness was. Not books or equations. But knowing how to help people. That's what Sora believed. He however, was never very good at helping people. He believed it was because he was too self-centred to notice anyone else. Though he did have a very low opinion of himself. Then again, with his secret... you couldn't' really blame him.

The weekend once again ended as quickly as it had begun, and Sora was feeling especially nervous about the new club he was going to. He felt even worse after Wakka said to him in a menacing voice,

"Have fun replacing me." Sora couldn't describe his feelings after those words. He knew Tidus and Wakka had always gone to the club together before but he wasn't replacing Wakka! Why would he think that? Sora didn't know what to do. He thought he should stay at home instead - Tidus and Wakka had been on pretty rough ground lately. And however much Tidus told him otherwise, he knew it was his fault. Tidus and Wakka had been best friends for years until Sora muscled his way in after his other friends effectively deserted him. He didn't want to get Tidus hurt after all he had done for him in the past. But he really wanted to go as he'd never really got out much and he saw this as an excellent opportunity. So he went.

Sora knew he could have really enjoyed it. He was really getting into it - his first big chance of getting the social life he'd always dreamed of. Talking to people and not worrying what they thought of him. He even quite liked another boy there until he found out he was two years younger than him, would never be interested and that was NOT the point of him coming to the club anyway. So he figured they'd just be friends at best. But Wakka was obviously upset. He didn't try to hide it. So Sora never got the chance to enjoy himself. He was upset at first but when he got back home he was angry.

"Why should I have my day ruined just because that prat can't get over that Tidus has other friends? I thought he was O.K. with it? Hell, I thought we were even friends! I guess he doesn't like me as much as I thought. He sees me as a threat. And that's all."

Sora couldn't sleep that night either. Images flashed in his mind. Secret meetings with secret purposes. He felt like throwing up... or worse. How could he live knowing what he had done? He still didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Things - They can get better

Things were better that day. Sora's dad was talking to him... although every sentence seemed to be about how Sora needed more confidence. His mum was talking to him as well... though all her sentences also seemed to tell him that he needed to improve his attitude etc. But this was just normal. Wakka was being friendly again which made Sora very happy. He liked Wakka and hoped they too could be friends. Tidus however, was rather busy with multiple detentions. So Sora offered to type up his Chocobo Language Essays for him. Unfortunately, his parents had never really understood the concept of doing more than you have to for people. This, Sora thought, must be where his sister got it from.

Admittedly, it took him longer than he thought to complete both essays... three hours longer actually... But he'd done some other homework at lunch so it wasn't like he was in line for multiple detentions himself. Besides, Tidus deserved a break for once and Sora held no grudges; he was only too happy to help his best friend. But his parents didn't see it that way (what a surprise!).

"Dad, the printer's not working," Sora groaned. His dad was not happy. He sighed,

"Fine I'll come up and look then." Stupidly (and rather typically), it was only then that Sora realised that Tidus' name was on the work. He rushed upstairs and successfully deleted the header just in time. But then the printer message came up:

_'Printer Error Code 2574: Document Tidus' Essay was unable to print'_

"Oh shit," Sora thought. "I am in serious trouble..." And he wasn't wrong.

"Sora," His dad said, in that way parents do, to warn you without meaning to, that something bad is coming. "Why does this say 'Tidus' Essay'? Did that boy force you to do his work for him because he couldn't be bothered?" With his contemptuous tone and insults towards his best friend, Sora's father had struck a serious nerve. Trying not to sound seriously pissed off, Sora replied,

"No. Tidus did not 'force me to do his work for him etc' I offered to do it for him. He had I lot to do and he had helped me with my work before.

"But you have so much work of your own to do Sora!" Oh dear god his mother had arrived.

"You shouldn't let people walk all over you son," his father sounded like an army leader. "That's the only reason you have friends. Because you do all these things for them as soon as they put on an 'I'm sooo stressed' act. They know you'll just run up and do it. And that's why they stick with you. But they don't respect you. You have to make them respect you!" Sora had never felt so angry in his life. He could not believe what his father had just said to him. Though this was his dad's weakest spot - he didn't do charity unless he got a lot of credit for it. And this, he saw as charity.

"Dad. I know you think of me as a doormat but that doesn't mean everyone else does."

"I don't think of you as a doormat son. I just don't want people to take advantage of you and treat you for granted."

"Well they don't," Sora felt a tremble in his voice. He knew his Dad had his best interests at heart, but the way he said it was just so cruel. Sora wasn't a baby. He was sick of everyone thinking he was. The other day, someone had asked him if he had started 'big school' yet? He was in the fourth year for god's sake!

"My friends care about me not because I do stuff for them, but because they like me as a person. Is that so hard to believe Dad?" Sora tried fighting back tears but the doubting look in his mother's eyes after his question made it difficult.

"Of course not son. Goodnight." And they left him. Alone with a Chocobo essay and a printing error.

"Hmmm..." Thought Sora. That sounded like a good metaphor to describe his life. At least he thought it was a metaphor.

Later that evening, after deciding against chemistry revision about a minute after starting it, Sora was lying down, thinking of all the reasons why his life sucked. He thought to himself:

"1) I'm selfish for going on about myself all of the time when there are children starving in Africa and other people with much worse situations.

_He then remembered that Tidus had threatened to tell him some to 'shock' him if he ever got too depressed. He hoped that day would never come._

2) My parents are assholes quite a lot of the time. Enough said.

3) My sister is a bitch with a life mission to be better than me which:

a) My mother is only too happy to encourage her with. And

b) She frequently succeeds in.

4) I still have to share a form room with my 'friends' who deserted me and although it's better now I visit Tidus and Wakka's form room when I can, at every spare moment the old lot are tormenting, harassing and interrogating me about every aspect of my life. What have they ever told me about them? SOD ALL that's what.

5) I can't decide whether I like this guy from the club or not. The age gap is an obvious problem. But anyway... he would never be interested in me.

6) Leon & Yuffie & Sex & Leon & Sex & Yuffie. Life is unfair.

7) Riku will NEVER know I exist.

8) I have shit loads of work to do. So much that I haven't even been able to revise for my upcoming exams. I'm so screwed and my mother is going to kill me. My dad will just ignore me if I don't get A's for everything. Not to mention the fact everyone is saying I'll do really well when I wont which puts me under so much pressure.

9) Other stuff I can't remember.

10) I was raped when I was 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - The truth

Writing it down, Sora thought. Was the first step to acceptance. It wasn't as bad as it sounded. Or was it? He had never been sure. It was so long ago that he couldn't remember it all. But it was however, one of the first things he could remember. And that's what made it so significant.

Eight years ago, someone in his class cornered him in the toilets. The boy told Sora that he must do what he wanted. Sora was scared. He had always been extremely gullible and believed his family and baby sister would get hurt, or that Sora himself would be killed, if he did not conform to the boy's wishes. So he did what the boy told him to. And let the boy do things to him. He was scared. But he did it anyway. He had promised he would never tell anyone about it. He felt so dirty and sick when he thought about it. He didn't think they'd had actual sex. But the boy had definitely... touched him. And Sora...the same.

Sora knew the second step was to tell someone. Just one person would do. Then maybe he could finally accept it. So he wrote Tidus a letter explaining what had happened. No details. Just the facts. At the bottom he wrote:

_P.S. Please do not tell ANYONE about this. Destroy the letter and no-one will find out. I know I can trust you. Also, I don't ever want to talk about this._

He knew that Tidus would be worried. But he needed to tell someone. Besides, there was nothing more to worry about. At least now Tidus could fully understand what made Sora cry so much. This guilty secret haunting him all these years. He had two reasons to despise the legendary teen question: 'How far have you ever been with someone?'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - Move on

The phone rang. It was Tidus.

"Hi. I read your letter. I want you to know that it didn't change my perception of you and I'll always be your best friend no-matter what!" After Sora had digested the rush of information his best friend had just given him; he felt a solitary tear roll down his cheek. But for once, this wasn't a tear of sadness - but of joy! Sora still had his best friend and he'd got his secret off his chest. It was like a huge weight had been lifted. He was finally free!

Sora knew that things would be better from now on. It was summer, and Sora was going to try and be at least a little bit less depressed. Maybe he'd even do something about the boy he likes at the club… but maybe not. It would depend on what he felt like when he saw him again. He was actually happy. Plus, Tidus had promised to take him to the next Keyblade Masters Tour! Tidus was the best friend anyone could ask for, the club was going to improve his confidence - yes - Sora was finally looking to the future, instead of the past.

The End

(At least until the sequel!)


End file.
